


take it on the lam

by grandmas_ghost (nap_princess)



Series: run away!Sasuke [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Rich Kids Club AU, Underage Drinking, rich kids, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/grandmas_ghost
Summary: "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura calls, her voice barely a whisper. Her now long hair is a mess, tumbling down her shoulders, and her eyes are still cloudy from sleep. She moves towards the window that he's knocking on. She asks, "What are you doing here?"And he answers, "I'm running away."– SasuSaku if you squint, rich rivals / school AU, Sasuke and Sakura-centric





	take it on the lam

** take it on the lam **

* * *

When Sakura Haruno is six, she learns about her family's rivalry against the Uchiha's. The change of demeanour with curt nods and hard pressed frowns told her just enough. It told her that she should be guarded and cold and untrusting towards them.

Sakura remembers holding her nanny's hand tighter because she hasn't held her mother's hand for as long as she can remember. The memory of her parents exchanging soft spoken words before addressing her without calling her is still fresh in her mind though the events after that is fuzzy and dizzily pieced together.

Just a family of four from across hers. A husband and wife with dark hair and darker eyes and their two sons whom shared striking resemblances. One was older than Sakura while the other looked about the same age as her.

"That's the Uchiha's." Sakura's nanny says in low voice.

"Do papa and mama not like them?" Sakura asks, a tiny sound.

"The Haruno family and the Uchiha family have rivalled against each other for generations now."

"Why?"

"Well, mostly due to – " The nanny then rephrases her words. "Sakura-sama knows that her parents run a business, right?"

Sakura nods then watches the exchange between the adults before her gaze drifts to the children. The oldest Uchiha boy is holding his younger brother's hand and Sakura wonders what it's like to have a sibling.

"Well, work is what caused the divide." The nanny explains. "Running a business with different point of views and demands is hard to satisfy. Especially when there's another business that has similar standards and alternative options."

Sakura hums in reply. She watches her mother give a polite bow and nod towards the Uchiha's before sending a quick warning to the nanny, hearing the whispers to her daughter.

The nanny pales before asking Sakura a question to distract the young girl, "Is Sakura-sama excited to start school soon?"

"No," Sakura answers, looking down at her polished shoes.

"Well, Sakura-sama should. She has to do her best."

Green eyes look upwards. "Why?"

"Sakura-sama is the sole heir to Haruno business." The nanny says then say in an even lower voice. "And soon, Sakura-sama will have to rival against the Uchiha's too."

"Who?" Is seems like all Sakura is doing is asking one worded questions.

The nanny tips her chin towards one of the boys, because pointing is rude and obvious. "The youngest; Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Sakura gets enrolled to Konoha Institute once she turns seven. She remembers that April day because she remembers how blown away she was by the school. It was all massive and old and luxurious. It had green gardens and old statues and dorms for the older children to stay in.

But, Sakura especially remembers the day because it was one of the rare times that her mother had decided to hold her hand.

"Sakura," Her mother had said. "You must study hard. You're going to spend the next eleven years of your life here."

"What if I don't like it?" Sakura asks, she tugs on her collar because she's seven and uniforms at this age were lame.

Her mother frowns at this. "Oh, you must. This is the best school that money can pay for. Plus, the Uchiha's have sent their eldest here. The youngest is starting this year too."

Sakura blinks, remember how her nanny had mentioned about the boy. Well, ex-nanny. She was fired for talking about things she shouldn't. Sakura has a new nanny now, one that's old and stricter.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura guesses the name. Even at this age, she's shown she's got great memory.

Her mother's grip tightens. "Sakura," Her voice rings in a warning tone. " _Sakura_ , under no circumstances must you talk to him."

"Why?" There is a hint of fear behind Sakura's eyes. She never meant to upset her mother. Sakura tugs on her short, shoulder length hair.

"He is **not** your friend." Her mother snaps then says, "That boy will **never** be your friend."

* * *

Konoha Institute turns out to be over glorified. It's just another one of those rich schools. And it was no surprise that rich families would send their children to the very school. Most of the kids that went there were wealthy and heirs to multi-national businesses.

Sakura sticks close to a family friend, Hinata Hyuuga, whom she barely knows before befriending Ino Yamanaka and Tenten later on. Sakura keeps her reputation clean by studying hard and only befriending girls to avoid scandals and never talking to Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are both smart and strangely always clumped together. Their reputation as rivals rumoured around the school like star-crossed lovers. Destined to fight and destined to be in the same class.

It's been about three years since they've known each other and not once have they talk to one another. They just have the impression that they can't stand each other (but, actually, they can't stand a lot of people, really. Not in a world where everyone smells like new money and dresses like fake royalty. Not to mention being pretentious and big-egoed). The most welcoming exchange Sasuke and Sakura have ever given each other is a nod when passing each other.

Sakura wasn't the only one who got a lecture about not interacting to the other family.

It isn't until a fateful day during a Science Fair do they only talk.

Sasuke and Sakura were already recognized to be smart enough to win the Fair with the snap of their fingers. But the teachers took one look at them and said 'no'. 'No' to the girl who wants to push solar power as an alternative and 'no' to the boy who can come up with projects to solve solutions in a blink of an eye but 'yes' to the kid who wants to make volcanoes filled with baking soda and potato batteries.

'No' – limited and restricted because they were apparently _too_ smart.

Sasuke looks across the room to Sakura. She was fuming, like she was about to fly off the handle.

"Haruno-san?" Sasuke calls her by her last name because he doesn't really know her that well and because he's been taught to be formal with everyone. It doesn't help that the teachers are watching too. "Do you want to study with me in the library?"

Sakura stays silent, probably stunned.

"Or do you want to watch Inuzaka-san blow something up?" Sasuke adds, an almost rubbing salt on the wound comment, if not for the fact that he was banned from the Fair too.

This statement snaps Sakura out of her silence.

"This doesn't mean we're friends." Sakura says, a little mean, but that was what her parents told her to say. Sasuke knows this so he doesn't really blame Sakura.

"Sure," Sasuke answers. "I just thought we'd do something productive."

They are ten and this is the first time they've talked to each other since being in mentioned for four years.

* * *

Regardless of that day, Sasuke and Sakura continue to compete against each other in everything from grades to sports. But it wasn't like they wanted to. Not that it mattered anyways, they didn't even care about it. It was more for the status and heck of it. It was to please the Institute and their families.

But, honestly, it was kind of a fruitless attempt. They would end up inheriting their family business and the Institute could care less. It's not like they'd kick out any rogue student, all the school wants are revenue and more money. Just last month, the staff built a karaoke room!

It was just a cover.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama." A butler says over a meal at dinner.

Sasuke looks up from his soup. He's all alone at the dining table. His parents never ate at home and his brother lived in the dorms. He answers, "Yes?"

"Your parents have noted me to tell you that they have enrolled you to stay in Konoha's dorms starting next week. They believe it would be a better environment for your studies as you would be closer to the library and teachers. Is that alright with you?" The butler asks. "I know the news is sudden but please take this opportunity to cherish your time at home more."

Sasuke only gives the butler a look. "Cherish what? The silence? I don't mind the dorm. As long as I get to talk to someone then I'm fine."

The butler doesn't say anything back.

Sasuke finishes the meal while thinking about how it won't be so lonely anymore. He's twelve and he's lost count of the number of times he's had to eat alone.

He thinks about his friends – Naruto Uzumaki who has unfortunately fallen into the stereotypical dumb blonde status, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga who are both geniuses, Sai who was an art freak and Choji who was definitely going to do well in the future in terms of running his family's five star restaurant.

He thinks of how less lonely his life will be now. Dinner with company has never seemed more of a luxury in his entire wealthy life.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Ino Yamanaka questions her friends as she nudges Sakura's side with her feet.

"Probably a tree branch or something." Tenten admits, brown eyes fixated on the movie playing on Sakura's laptop. The bowl on popcorn is selfishly hogged on her lap.

Sakura squints sceptically. "My room is on the ground floor, Tenten."

"Maybe it's a low bush then?" Tenten answers, scooping the salty snack into her mouth.

But then they all hear it. A knock – hard knuckles against glass.

"Shit," Ino whispers under her breath.

The knocking continues, it's persistent.

The three girls let out a horror movie worthy scream when they hear the tapping get louder. Popcorn flies everywhere. Their hearts race and Ino swore she almost fainted. Tenten pauses the movie they're watching while Sakura inches towards the window to see what's lurking behind it.

Not because she's any braver but because it is _her room_ and she does live on the ground floor of the girls' dorm so the possibilities of a psycho being behind the act was highly likely. If she was going to die, she may as well take the opportunity to warn the others before she perishes. She's going to die a hero – a cute one, if she must, Ino had styled her pink hair in braided space buns.

When Sakura pulls the flowy blue fabric back, she lets out another frighten yell because someone is in fact behind the glass.

"Calm your tits," The person says and Sakura merely crouches on the floor, cradling herself.

"Oh my God, it's just Uchiha," Tenten rests a hand over her still fast beating heart before Ino gets off from the bed and opens the window.

"Do you come over to Sakura's room often?" Ino asks, jumping into interrogation mode the moment she can. "I could report you, you know?"

Sasuke shakes his head in response, not even worried. "This is the first time I'm dropping by."

"How did you even find out this was my room?" Sakura asks as she glares at Sasuke from her crouch position. "Did you spend hours just knocking on random windows?"

"No, I heard you talking about your blue curtains in class so I recognized it instantly." He answers then does a shooing motion so Ino moves. Sasuke climbs in, perching himself on Sakura's windowsill at eleven PM on a Thursday night. He doesn't step into the room until Sakura says so though.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura hisses, angry, as she stands upright and walks over to her bed. Her back is turned away from Sasuke, she refuses to face him. Not after the fright he just gave her and her friends.

Sasuke only silently removes his backpack before he shows the girls three packets of liquor chocolates. They're sixteen but that doesn't mean jackshit in this school. Then he adds, "Also, I got bored."

"That doesn't mean you can just come to my room all of the sudden!" Sakura scolds, grabbing a pillow to launch at Sasuke but Ino stops her.

"You could have just hung out with the boys." Tenten says.

Sasuke furrows his brow. "Not really. Shikamaru's sleeping, Choji's trying out another microwave recipe. Neji's probably at the library because he didn't answer when I knocked on his door and Sai's in his weird painting moods."

But the girls don't seem convince until Sasuke spills a secret he probably shouldn't have.

"Plus, I don't see a problem with it. Hinata sneaks into Naruto's room all the time."

At this, Sakura's jaw drops and Tenten claps her hands over her mouth.

Ino squawks, "Holy shit, I never knew _our_ shy Hinata would have it in her! I knew something was up when she said she wanted to go to bed at _nine PM_."

"Are you sure it's her though?" Tenten asks.

Sasuke nods. "Hinata has a very distinct laugh, you can't miss it."

"It is very cute, I'll give you that." Ino replies, tapping her chin to remember Hinata's soft tinkery giggles.

"Better than your evil 90's anime laugh," Sakura adds and gets a shove by Ino not even 0.2 seconds later.

As soon as the jokes and shock of a surprise guest settles down, Ino and Tenten pile back on Sakura's bed while Sakura and Sasuke sit on the floor. They pass the box of chocolates back and forth between their small circle (square?) of people, not even caring about the consequences of waking up tomorrow on a school day with a hangover. Meh.

"Did you steal the chocolates?" Sakura asks as she pops a bitter sweet chocolate in her mouth. She grimaces at the taste. Scotch.

"It's not really stealing if no one wants them." Sasuke answers, his face a little red from the alcohol. "I just took them. They've been under the wine cabinet for months, my parents got them as a gift."

"When did you take them?" Sakura asks.

"Yesterday," Sasuke answers.

"You got to go home? On a weekday?" Tenten asks. "Lucky. I haven't gone home in months! I think my parents forgot about me, _again_."

Sakura gives Tenten a sympathetic pat on the back.

Ino speak up, "Sasuke, wouldn't your parents want to eat the liquor chocolates though? Maybe they were saving the them for a special occasion? As a desert after dinner or something?"

Sasuke lifts a shoulder in reply. "I wouldn't know."

Ino doesn't really say anything back, instead she continues eating while Tenten chews on the chocolate, slowly getting tipsy.

Sasuke adds one more comment, "I have had dinner with them since I was seven,"

The girls slowly share a knowing look before stating, "Same,"

They're just a bunch of lonely rich kids. Who said money can buy anything and everything?

* * *

"GAARA-SAN!" A loud booming voice calls, causing heads to turn and a ring of students to be formed.

Sasuke Uchiha raises his eyes from his _iPhone_ , tilting his head ever so slightly to see what all the commotion is about. It's not even first period yet. Sasuke sees Lee in a fighting stance, fists balled up and gaze determined while Gaara is standing looking unphased.

Lee shouts at Gaara, "WANNA GO?!"

Gaara blinks, nonexistence eyebrows raised, "Okay,"

Then Lee's voice wavers a few volumes down. "... on a date with me?"

The situation flips 180, Gaara's face turns red as his hair and the circle of kids emit a loud, "Ooohhh!"

Sasuke sighs under his breath.

What a dramatic confession. These damn rich kids. They think they have a future, but in truth, everyone's going to end up engaged with someone else anyways. This wasn't some anime where true love conquers all. This was real life where marriage is just a stepping stool and a ring on the finger is like a ball chained to an ankle.

* * *

"Here's to our ten year anniversary," Sasuke says sarcastically once they hit senior year. He lets out a already drunken laugh, lifting his can of beer. The moonlight makes the aluminium can shinny and fancier than it should be.

Sakura wants to laugh back. They've known each other for a decade. But they aren't even friends. She wonders why they hang out. Maybe it's because they tolerate each other unlike their families do with each other.

Ten years of being in the same class, what are the fucking odds? However, Sakura wouldn't be surprised though. She wouldn't be surprised if they ended up spending a lifetime together, maybe even an arranged marriage because duh – rich heirs to companies.

Maybe their rivalry will finally get settled?

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Tenten asks as she sips on her diet coke.

Sakura turns away, staring at the drink in Tenten's hands. She doesn't know what the purpose of diet food is even for. It's not like Tenten's six-pack is going to disappear after having one sip of normal coke or one bite of cookie dough.

The pinkette shrugs. "What? The one about Sai asking Ino out?"

"Nope," Tenten says, popping the 'P'. She leans towards Sakura and whispers the news. Green eyes widen in response.

When Sakura pulls back, she pulls a face and says, "Well, it's not anything out of the ordinary but I didn't think those companies would go through with it."

Tenten hums, "But the profit's there, isn't it?"

Sakura snorts. "It is."

…

Here's the big news: Sasuke Uchiha has ended up engaged to shy Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata is heartbroken, Naruto Uzumaki is flipping his shit, Neji is trying everything to maintain a good image by accompanying his cousin everywhere and Sasuke is indifferent.

"Break any hearts with that piece of news?" Sakura asks as she sits down in a seat besides him, ready to start class productively.

Sasuke merely rolls his eyes. He's not the only one who has admirers. He remembers a time where Sakura broke his record for most confessions on a day. But he speculates it's for the money. It's always for the money. Trust no one.

He says, "I don't care."

"You should though," She answers.

"Since when have you cared about my life?"

Sakura opens her note book and replies, "I don't."

…

"Did you hear the news?" Sakura asks, repeating Tenten's words. She guesses it's true about gossip travelling from mouth to mouth.

"Which one?" Sasuke asks back. This snobbish school had a new drama every day. "Is it as wild as the one we heard about the teaching staff last month or is it another case of someone getting pregnant again?"

Sakura frowns at this before shaking her head, "Apparent Naruto-kun ran away with Hinata-chan yesterday night."

Sasuke almost chokes on his own spit. "Are they crazy? That dobe is the heir and his girlfriend is the eldest to the Hyuuga cooperation."

"I know," Sakura answers. "I guess Naruto-kun's cousin, Karin, has to take over now and Hinata-chan's younger sister, Hanabi-chan, has to do the same thing."

Sasuke touches his forehead. These stupid rich kids.

"But, don't you think it's nice, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke curses. "What's nice: running away?"

"I mean, if it means not having responsibilities, then it doesn't sound all that bad. I can understand Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan's position, being the only heir or the eldest is a lot of work and pressure."

Sasuke furrows his brows. He semi gets it. His older brother, Itachi, huge eyebags and stress lines running down his face. And he's only twenty-three!

"Do you wanna run away?" Sasuke questions her, remembering how Sakura's an only child.

"If I had a friend, maybe." She answers after a moment, her green eyes look skywards and Sasuke isn't sure how serious she is by that tone.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks, her voice barely a whisper. Her now long hair is a mess, tumbling down her shoulders, and her eyes are still cloudy from sleep. She moves towards the window that he's knocking on. And once it's open, she asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm running away." He answers, tone serious.

" _What?_ " She gasps. No way, this must be a dream. Since when has Sasuke Uchiha been anything but responsible (minus those nights he drank to feel something).

Sasuke repeats in a low voice, "I'm running away –"

"I know what you said, I just mean –" Sakura smoothens down her pink locks. "Do you have anything planned?" She asks as she stares at him through the open window.

"No. I just have the clothes in my backpack and some money," He answers.

"What about your phone and laptop?"

"No, they'll track me."

"Are you dumb?!" Sakura practically snaps at him. Wasn't he supposed to be smart? Wasn't he supposed to match her in intelligence? They've been rivals in everything all their lives and to think that this stupid –

"Are you coming or what?" Sasuke asks, pushing her snark away.

Sakura closes her mouth. Her harsh whispers no longer hissing into the night. She looks up at Sasuke, stealthily crouching on her windowsill like a ninja, hand extending open towards her. In the moonlight, he looks mesmerizing and hypnotic.

She's almost tempted to go.

But then she thinks, 'no'. 'No' like the answer her teachers told her the day she talked to Sasuke Uchiha.

No, she can't and decides she won't. Because she's an only child and so are her parents. She doesn't have back ups or safety nets like Naruto or Hinata or Sasuke. Or in this case, Sasuke _is_ the safety net but also not really because it doesn't look like Itachi Uchiha will ever fall.

She shakes her head, "I , Sasuke-kun. My parents need me."

"Mine don't," Sasuke answers. He lowers his gaze then states and retracts his hand. "I guess this is good-bye then."

"Finally leaving me after all these years, huh?" She asks.

He can't help but give her a small smirk from that. "I finally have a choice."

Sakura nods. "I guess you do."

He takes in the last image of her that he'll ever see – bed head, old band shirt that probably belong to Tenten and flowery shorts that probably belong to Ino. Girls are weird, sharing their clothes and all.

"Can you pretend like this conversation never happened?" Sasuke asks as he slips back out, no longer crouching on her windowsill. "Like you never talked to me?"

A sad smile forms on her face. Sakura answers, "Mother did tell me to never talk to you."

And then, just like that, the window shuts and the curtains closed.

* * *

  **end**

**Author's Note:**

> – 28 October 2017 


End file.
